Wreck It Shrek
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because we haven't had enough Shrek and Wreck It Ralph comments as it is, huh? Anyway, when Shrek is at the arcade with his two best buds, he wishes to see what it's like to be Ralph. So a no good fairy causes Shrek and Ralph to switch over! By the way things are going, this is going to go ogreboard. Things might just get wrecked.
1. I'm Gonna Shrek It?

**Wreck It Shrek**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: That's right, Shrek and Wreck It Ralph crossover! This is totally a completely original idea that has never been done before in the history of ever…. Oh who am I kidding. Enjoy.

* * *

Shrek, Donkey, and Puss In Boots were all hanging around in Far, Far Away, doing nothing but goofing off. Why? Because they were the three guys. They could do what they want. Princess Fiona was hanging out with the other princesses, so Shrek decided to bond with his fellow best friends.

"Donkey, Puss, come over here!" Shrek exclaimed, being in one of the medieval buildings. Lord, it takes a while to come up with a good description for these sometimes, I swear.

"Yo Shrek, what's up?" Donkey exclaimed as he walked over, his Eddie Murphy voice being very obvious.

Puss In Boots straddled alongside Donkey as he placed his front paws on his furry hips. "Yeah, you seem more… excited than usual."

Shrek convinced the two talking animals further into the building, with it being a full arcade. "Well, I found this great game and I think you should check it!" He went to the very back, with the blue machine right in the center as he pointed at it. "It's ogre the line in terms of fun!"

"Fix It Felix… Junior…?" Donkey and Puss read as they blinked, glancing at each other and then back at Shrek.

Shrek laughed as he rubbed his stomach. "Sounds great, eh? I love Wreck It Ralph, I can totally sympathize with him."

"Shrek, this game is… well…" Puss attempted to say as he coughed.

Donkey shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is an arcade even doing in medieval times, anyway?"

Awkward silence. Shrek rubbed the back of his head as he cleared his throat.

"Well, you don't have to be stingy about it!" Shrek remarked as he shook his right hand vividly at Donkey. "I just wish that these characters were real like us. Or rather, I want to see how they would feel if we were to swap places."

"Swap places, you say?" A rogue blue fairy exclaimed as she giggled, pointing her wand at Shrek. Suddenly, Shrek was zapped with yellow electricity, being sucked into the Fix It Felix Jr. machine.

"Hey, what the Shrek is going on…?" Donkey exclaimed as Puss dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Suddenly, as if on a whim, Wreck It Ralph was pulled right out of the game, no longer rendered in 8 bit sprite as he looked as real as the new environment he just entered. Donkey and Puss were both speechless as the fairy flew off, giggling her head off.

"I'M GONNA…" Ralph exclaimed as he held his fists high, until he opened his eyes wider to get a good look around. "…Wreck It…?"

Donkey coughed as he approached Ralph. "Uhh… hey there, big white fella."

"Donkey, tone down the stereotyping." Puss insisted as he patted Donkey on the back.

Donkey shrugged as he exchanged glances with Puss. "I don't know what to say, Puss. It's a giant human come to life from a videogame."

"A talking donkey and a talking cat…" Ralph observed as he folded his arms, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Who stands on his back feet instead of all four… interesting…"

Meanwhile, inside the Fix It Felix Jr. game itself, Shrek was in front of the apartment, appearing as himself fully within the game, but on the screen appearing as an 8 bit sprite. He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as Fix It Felix Jr. himself appeared.

"Hey Ralph, are you ready to…" Felix exclaimed as he dropped his golden hammer, being in shock at Shrek's presence, slapping his hands on his face. "Oh my goody gooby doobies, what happened to you, Ralph?"

"I'm not Wreck It Ralph…" Shrek corrected as he waved his hands at Felix, introducing himself. "I'm Shrek."


	2. Go Ogre The Situation

Felix was unable to say anything as he felt awkward, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... it's nice to meet you... Shrek." He gulped nervously as he sheepishly smiled.

Shrek chuckled as he patted Felix on the head. "Oh, don't worry, little one. I'm not going to eat it." He smirked. "I got _ogre_ that."

"...What in the goobly doobity?" Felix muttered as he was bewildered, shaking his head as he moved his arms about. "Just... what are you?"

Shrek cleared his throat as he placed his left hand on his chest. "Don't get your pies in a batch, Felix. I'm an ogre."

"How did you know my name?" Felix stated as his eyes widened with horror, holding his blue cap nervously as he trembled.

Shrek narrowed his eyes, getting somewhat annoyed. "Oh boy, if there's one thing I get sick of, it's everyone making the situation worse." He shook his head as he tried to explain his plight. "Look, I don't mean to warm my welcome, but we got some trouble! I'm afraid if I don't get myself back to my world, I'll be _ogre_ my head!"

"Why are you replacing over with ogre?" Felix asked curiously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously with his right hand. "Are you a pun master?"

Shrek rubbed his chin as he nodded. "Yes, I get that a lot. Sometimes, I _ogredo_ my puns." He chuckled, with Felix nervously chuckling along.


End file.
